


Such Disgusting Language

by river_quill



Series: Best of Both Worlds [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Related, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_quill/pseuds/river_quill
Summary: "When did you realise you were gay?"Ange frowns at her, an eyebrow poised. It's only then does Roxanna hear what she'd just said and finds her muscles contracting into a deep cringe, she wants nothing more than to clean up the words she'd just vomited but they're already out there and staining her ears. Ange, on the other hand, doesn't even seem to register her flustered mistake but instead relaxes into the cushions slightly, apparently just relieved that the conversation had finally gotten somewhere.





	Such Disgusting Language

**Author's Note:**

> So I have another Ange/Roxanna fic which this kinda continues from but you don't really have to read it to understand this, just know that they're already sort of together in this one. If you enjoy this then I highly recommend it, it's called the storeroom but for now please just enjoy this, I love Angel and miss Roxanna so this is an outlet for that pain lmao. Please comment!

Roxanna watches as Ange makes her way into the changing room and smiles at her; it's not returned. There's something about the blankness in the woman's eyes that tells her it's not good news.

"Roxanna, would you mind just checking this for me please?" Essie asks, holding up an iPad for her to see. "Roxanna?" Following her gaze Essie notices the leader of the Young Adults Unit slip away, a hand to her face, clearly trying to stifle a sob. "Should I-"

"No, I'll go. Just give her a minute..." Turning to face each other the same concerned expression mirrors on both the blonde's faces. "Do you know what happened?"

Essie thinks for a minute, "I don't have all the details but from what I can gather her patent is on life support indefinitely. Don't quote me on that, you're better off asking Chloe I think."

"Right." There's a beat of silence, "Thanks Essie, what was it you wanted me to see?" she looks down at the screen.

"This scan," they frown simultaneously in concentration, "it looks like it could have a neuro crossover but I need your opinion. Do you think you could-"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Metallic clatters force the end of that sentence to remain uncompleted as a scream of anguish emanates from the locker room, everyone on the ward snaps their attention to the door before looking to Roxanna and Essie for guidance. 

"It's fine." The taller of the two women assures the audience of troubles stares, "Carry on."

Nodding to her accomplice the neurosurgeon attentively draws nearer to the locker room and enters where Ange had moments before, softly knocking to make her presence noticeable. She goes through and hangs back with a slight shock at the sight before her. 

The brunette roars, her fists and palms abusing the blue metal and her foot booting the contrasting silver base. Roxanna makes the judgement of extending her own silence and allowing Ms Goddard to get out all the adrenaline necessary for her to feel better - and to ensure she didn't become a human punching bag herself. Finally resting against the locker in a state of somewhere between satisfaction and exhaustion, the surgeon slowly makes the effort to turn around. 

"Hey." The calm, understanding in Roxanna's voice instantly calms the mood.

"Sorry." Ange sniffs, wiping away a few stray tears. "Sorry."

"Don't be, you obviously needed that." She looks down at the foot-shaped dent at the bottom of one of the lockers, apparently Ange hadn't been the first with that idea. "I'm pretty sure that's Essie's." Although she'd never made a list, the blonde was fairly certain that one of her favourite sounds was that of an escaped laugh coming from a crying friend, a sound she was proud to have caused her sobbing accomplice in response to her comment. "It's a tradition."

"I guess so." Another tear falls, her sleeve is quick to catch it.

"Do you know what else is?" She quirks an eyebrow, drawing in closer, a hand rambunctiously reaching forward in search of a waist. 

"Go on."

"I drag you to the bar and we talk."

She starts shaking her head before the sentence has even ended. "Yeah, Fletch already tried that."

"Well he's soft, takes no for an answer." There's an unsatisfying long pause, a defiant 'no' lingers in the air, waiting to be pronounced. "I'll strap you to a trolley if I have to."

Ange can't help but snort out a note of laughter at the taller woman's deadly seriousness. "Alright." She nods after a while, "Alright. You win." She reaches up to kiss her on the side of the head only to find herself being sharply stepped away from. 

"Sorry." There's an apologetic look in Roxanna's eyes, "Still a bit sensitive, that's all." she points to her head.

"Oh shit, Rox I'm-"

"It's fine, honestly." She smiles. Turning to open the door, Ange notices one of the scars just shy of Roxanna's hairline, a slither of guilt pulsing its way down her spine and deep into the pit of her stomach. "Come on." The blonde encourages, nodding towards the door.

Ange ducks her head and continues out onto the ward. This would be a long night. 

***

The pair cheers their glasses of ruby liquid and slump themselves willingly into the comforting embrace of Ange's sofa. The bar was but a distant memory and the convincing tone of a certain blonde's voice had caused Ange to insist they go back to hers - Roxanna considered this a skill of hers. 

There's a brief silence that's on the verge of being awkward as they sip at their drinks, Ange clears her throat as Roxanna straightens up ready to listen only for any formation of a sentence to die before it even reaches her lips. 

The neurosurgeon declines her shoulders at the anticlimax of the whole situation, she wasn't going to lie to herself; she was kind of expecting to get laid tonight. Subconsciously, she smiles to herself as she sees in her minds eye the look of pure pleasure on her friend's face from the previous time they had slept together only to have to physically shake out of it before Ange asked what the hell she was grinning about. That was the only time they'd ever done it but was, however, something Roxanna was quite determined to change tonight.

But before she could do that she'd, at the very least, have to start up a conversation. Admittedly, yes, she had considered just lunging straight in for a kiss but had concluded it to be a little too rash, unnatural; she wanted tonight to go as smoothly as it had the last and perhaps make it even better. 

She feels the tension build up in her core, the longing to be touched burns her skin and the desperation for at least one line of conversation forces her to throw together whatever words she can find and before can even process it she asks; "When did you realise you were gay?"

Ange frowns at her, an eyebrow poised. It's only then does Roxanna hear what she'd just said and finds her muscles contracting into a deep cringe, she wants nothing more than to clean up the words she'd just vomited but they're already out there and staining her ears. Ange, on the other hand, doesn't even seem to register her flustered mistake but instead relaxes into the cushions slightly, apparently just relieved that the conversation had finally gotten somewhere. 

"Well..." she thinks for a second, "I suppose it must have been when I was nineteen in uni, there was this super hot boy in my class." Roxanna's forehead creases, with a slight quirk to her lips she takes another sip from her glass. "Anyway, I fancied him so much, wee Ange Goddard decided she was gonna do whatever she could to make him jealous so what did she do?" The brunette giggles to herself, following suit by taking a brief slurp of wine, "Did she sleep with his best friend? Nah, that'd be too easy. Did she sleep with his brother? Nope. His tutor? In hindsight that probably would've been the best option but I was young and reckless so what did I do? "

Roxanna grins, she didn't know where this was going but it was quite amusing listening to Ange talk about it. 

"His girlfriend." There's a beat. "I did his girlfriend." The blonde blinks, blinks again. In contrast to the silence the sound of her swallowing the last mouthful of wine all but echoes through the house. "Hello?" Ange snaps her fingers in front of Roxanna's eyes, "I fucked my crush's girlfriend." Still nothing. "Like, more than once."

A gargantuan grin rips across the blonde's face as the information sinks in swiftly followed by an almighty; "HA!" She shoots her hand to her mouth in a vein attempt to stifle the hysteria only to end up choking. 

"Steady on." Ange shuffles up so she can pat her on the back, "OK it wasn't that funny."

"It was." Roxanna nods, composing herself before taking a swig directly from the bottle, easily ignoring the other woman's distaste. 

"Yeah well, you haven't even heard the really funny part yet." The neurosurgeon snaps to attention, "That crush of mine," she takes in a deep breath, "was Tom Campbell-Gore."

"Fuck off!"

"Roxanna Macmillan!" Ange stares in disbelief, "Such disgusting language, do you always swear when you're drunk or just when you're trying to show off?" 

"I don't need to show off."

"Oh honey, you really do." they grin at one another.

"OK, fine. Just you wait 'till I've finished this wine." Roxanna readjusts herself in her seat so they can face each other more easily. "In the mean time, snog, marry, do..."

"Oh yeah, go on." Ange seemed to like where this was going. "Bisexual addition?"

"Alright." She nods, "OK, let me think..." her tongue clicks as thoughts rattle in her brain, "Urm, OK, Adrian Fletcher... Jac Naylor and... Essie."

"Hm, I think I'd snog Essie... Do Jac - only because I wouldn't want to marry her and I'd probably severely hurt myself on those cheekbones if I tried to kiss her - so I guess marry Fletch... Your turn!" She pours them both another glass each.

"Oh no." Roxanna laughs nervously, shifting a little with discomfort.

"So... Frieda Petrenko, Serena Campbell and... Mr Hanssen." she hums with a satisfied shrug of the shoulders.

"Erm." the taller of the two coughs deep in her throat, her eyes widening. "Well, I'd have to say do Frieda just so I wouldn't have to wear completely black on our wedding day plus I don' want to get lipstick stain on me."

"Good call."

"I think I'd marry Serena although I'd probably have to fist fight Fleur first." They both let out a deep chuckle, Ange takes another swig from her barely touched cup, noting Roxanna was one determined mouthful away from finishing hers. "So I'd kill Henrik."

"Woah, no one's killing anyone, I know your names sound a bit the same but you're no Oksana."

The blonde frowns, "I'm sorry?"

"Tell me you've seen Killing Eve... No?" 

"I'm afraid not."

"But who hasn't seen Killing Eve? Remind me to force you to binge watch it with me some time." A few seconds worth of silence passes uncomfortably before Ange shakes her head out of thought. "Anyway, I thought the game was Kiss, marry shag, not kiss, marry, kill silly."

"Sorry." Roxanna frowns, eagerly slurping up the remaining few drops of wine, "Sometimes I feel like killing him, or at least slipping something into his tea, he can get a bit... Shall we call it cocksure?" Ange lets out a snort of laughter, "What?" Comes the unimpressed reply.

"Sorry, I don't know what cocksure means but I'm fairly sure it's not what I think it is."

"Oh, it probably is. I don't really mean cocksure, more like overprotective to the point he thinks I can't do anything for myself which becomes very patronising after a while, I know he doesn't mean it but he can be so obliviously arrogant sometimes."

"That is TCG written all over - bar the obliviousness - you must be rubbing off on me."

The blonde quizzically tilts her head to the side, urging for an elaboration. "I'm sorry?"

"What you said about slipping something into his tea, that's exactly what Mr Copeland said about me. I overheard him gossiping to Lofty; theorising that I'd poisoned him so I could run the YAU solo."

"Right... And did you?"

"Bitch!"

"Angela Goddard! Such disgusting language, are you always this rude when you're drunk or only when you're trying to show off?"

"Well I guess we're even."

"I suppose we are, tea?"

"Go on then." Roxanna stands to go into the kitchen, Ange follows. "You know it's not my name, right?"

"What's not?" She asks, not looking up from the cups she was now working with on the counter. 

"Angela."

The consultant turns around aggressively, "Oh no, tell me you're not one of those people who're like 'it's Ange not Angela'?"

"As a matter of fact I am one of those people but only because my name isn't Angela." 

"What do you mean it's not your name?"

"My name's not Angela, how much clearer can I possibly be?"

"Oh right, I see. So you're allowed to call my Rox instead of Roxanna but I can't call you something that'll literally take me an additional syllable to pronounce?"

"For crying out loud, Roxanna, my name isn't Angela, it's Angel!"

"Well why didn't you just say that?!"

They blink at each other as the air settles before a strong smile makes its way onto the shorter woman's face. "You nutter." she hums, closing in for a kiss, Roxanna happily obliges. "You're so crazy when you drink, I quite like it. Remind me to do this with you more often."

"Who says I'll let you?" the blonde questions, trying desperately to cover up her pounding heartbeat.

"Says this." She smirks before skilfully going in for another kiss while simultaneously undoing the first few buttons of her floral blouse. "Now what was that you mentioned earlier of strapping me to a trolley?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I met Hermione Gulliford the other day (the one who plays Roxanna) which means I've now met the whole squad (Guy Henry - Henrik - and Paul McGann - John!) I'm very happy with myself!!! Hope you enjoyed, please comment.


End file.
